The Games We Play
by Gemdrive
Summary: Raph, Mike and Don decide to have some fun with Leo, a possible one shot, may add to it, Dunno The Planning Stage
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, would love to own them though :P This is all just for fun.

* * *

The darkened room lit up suddenly as the door was quietly pushed open, three bulky shadows entered, using all of their ninja training to avoid being discovered. They didn't close the door, it was their only light and they needed it to carry out their plan.

"How exactly is it possible for us to sneak up on Mister 'I'm a light sleeping, ready for anything, ninja expert'?" Don asked whispering as quietly as he could.

"Oh, you mean Mister 'I can hear a pin drop and be awake with a katana at your neck before you can say 'surprise'?" Mike retorted aiming the sentence sarcastically at Raph, "This is risky Raph"

"Will you two shut it, there's nothing to worry about, Leo won't be waking up for a while, he may be a light sleeper but not tonight" he chuckled lightly causing his brothers to stop dead in their tracks, Don and Mike shared a glance and then turned slightly scared to Raph.

Don stepped forward a pace, "Raph, tell me you didn't drug Leo," Raph merely turned and smiled wickedly, "Oh you didn't, Raph are you crazy?"

"Cool, how'd you do it? I mean Leo's like super ninja and all, he wouldn't fall for the 'here bro have a cup of tea' thing" Mike asked excitedly, he jumped up and moved towards his brother in red, "Come on Raph, spill it, I wanna know" he begged.

"I don't want to know, whatever you are planning you are most definitely on your own" Don turned to leave but felt someone grab his arm, he turned back and glanced at Raph.

"Hey, you made the choice to follow us in the first place, now you've gotta stick around for the main event" he roughly pulled his brother further into the room, it wasn't a painful tug but Don just decided that the sooner he complied the sooner this would all be over. Leo wouldn't really believe that his innocent brainiac brother would have anything to do with whatever stunt Raph had planned, would he? Don shook his head, knowing Leo someone was going to be in trouble for this and it most certainly wouldn't be him, he was being held against his will, an unlucky victim that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, he made it a point to lay low after this just incase Leo retaliated and if what he already knew about this stunt was true, Leo would definitely retaliate.

Raph released his hold on Don and moved until he was standing next to Leo's bed, he lent over and began his work, Don had moved towards Leo's book that he had obviously dropped when he had fallen asleep whilst reading, he bent down to pick it up but a hand pulled his shoulder back, "Don't touch it"

Don pulled away and stared at the book, "You laced his book?"

Raph chuckled, "Clever huh? How many times does someone lick their finger to turn the page? And I made a special non scented variety so that he couldn't smell it too" he returned back to his work on his sleeping brother, a smile just beamed across his face, Don shook his head.

"Raph, Splinter didn't teach us about poisons so that you cou...."

"Donny, it's just a little fun, Leo will be fine, a little irate but fine" Raph interrupted whilst continuing his efforts on Leo.

Raph gestured to Mike and he approached, Raph whispered something into his ear and Mike grinned then darted out of the door, Don's curiosity had gotten the better of him, he approached slowly and side stepped so that he could see around Raph's form.

He couldn't help it, his lips pursed and began to turn up at the corners, his body involuntarily convulsed and he chuckled as quietly as he could at the sight of his eldest brother, Raph stood quickly and moved to the foot of the bed, he lifted the covers exposing his brothers feet and continued with his work.

Don's body was shaking even more now and he held himself up by leaning on the wall and resting his shoulder on the corner of one of Leo's book shelves, his arms wrapped around himself to hold his sides and he turned away, if he kept looking then he would certainly wake Splinter with a loud belly laugh.

Mike quietly returned carrying a bowl of water, Don immediately knew what that was for but when he looked at Mike, he had obviously noticed what Raph had done and doubled over, one hand holding his stomach, Mike was about to ruin the whole thing, of all of them he had the worst time controlling his laughter.

Raph had moved from Leo's feet and began to reposition Leo on the bed, he hoped that he wouldn't move so that they had enough time to take a picture or two.

Don pushed away from the wall as he watched Mike, then noticed that Raph had turned also, they both dived towards Mike as Raph threw his hand over Mike's mouth and Don reached for the bowl before it dropped to the floor, Mike stood there shaking his eyes watering at the sight of Leo, Raph gestured to Don and he glanced at the bowl in his hands, Raph wanted him to do it.

Don glanced between the bowl, his brother sleeping on the bed and his two brothers that held onto each other in an attempt to hold in their laughter, Don smiled at Leo and chuckled, then moved closer.

He knelt down beside Leo's bed and carefully lifted his arm, taking his brother's wrist and lowering his hand into the bowl of water, he lifted the bowl and quickly placed it onto Leo's bedside table before falling onto his rear and clasping a hold of his mouth, convulsing madly.

The task was complete and Don removed the bowl, Raph stepped forward, his shoulders were still shaking as he lifted the camera, it flashed once and then again, Raph lowered it and put his hand over his eyes, shaking his head. Mike stepped up and pulled the camera out of Raph's hands and proceeded to snap away, not long after he found he couldn't snap anymore, he was trying so hard not to laugh out loud, he threw the camera to Don and stepped back to Raph, who threw his arm around Mike's shoulders and admired his work, the biggest grin stretched across his face.

Don stood in front of his brother, all doubt in his mind had been eradicated, he knew this would get them all in trouble but at that moment nothing mattered, this was priceless and he lifted the camera, clicking until the camera could click no more. He doubled over and rested his hands on his knees, still clutching the camera in his right hand.

Raph had one more thing to do, he slowly approached the bed and pulled out a Polaroid camera, he gestured for Don to move and clicked once, as the picture came out he pulled it from the camera and placed it by Leo's alarm clock, as it slowly developed it showed a perfect image of what laid before them.

Leonardo the ninja turtle, laid on his bed in a fetal position, wearing a baby's bonnet and shoes in blue and white with a bib about his neck reading, 'when I grow up I want to be a ninja' and a pacifier shaped like a teddy bear stuck into his mouth, his arms clutched a pink furry rabbit that beamed a smile.

But that wasn't the worst of it, wrapped around Leo's waist was a towel shaped to look like a giant diaper, that unfortunately for Leo, was wet through, his brothers stood laughing, the fear of being caught had been completely taken over by the scene in front of them, they quickly retreated taking away all evidence that they had been there with them, except the attire that Leo had been carefully dressed in.

Raph quickly retreated to his room as Mike headed for the kitchen to replace the bowl, Don ran to his room as well, still clutching the camera, as he slowly settled down he placed the camera on the side of his bed and climbed into it, as his head hit the pillow his smile slipped away as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning the sleeping occupants of the lair awoke sharply to a loud yell.

"RAPHAEL, YOU ARE SO DEAD" Leo bellowed.

Splinter slowly came from his room to see Leonardo pulling the bib and bonnet off, he glanced at Leo's feet to see an assortment of items that Leo had removed and thrown to the floor.

Splinter turned back around and entered his room, shaking his head with a small smile across his features as he closed the door.

Leo stared at the picture as he noticed something catch his eye, he recognized an arm caught at the left of the picture, from the skin color, he knew.

"DONATELLO, you'd better have a good explanation for this" he stomped towards Don's room and pushed open the door, he stared wide-eyed at the scene before him.

Don sat upright in bed and stared at a small picture in his hand, he looked from the picture to Leo and back again, Leo sniggered ever so slightly then just broke out laughing, he leaned on the doorframe for balance as his brother sat there dressed as he was moments ago, except his bonnet and shoes had purple instead of blue and his bib read 'When I grow up I want to be a scientist'

The makeshift diaper around Don's waist was also soaked through, he spat his pacifier out and it bounced across the floor, the rabbit identical to Leo's left on the bed as he stood and ripped the items off.

"RAPHAEL, MICHELANGELO, I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS" he spat then stormed out of his room and headed for the bathroom.

AN: This is intended to be a one shot but if anyone wants to see Leo and Don get their revenge let me know and if you do, I would appreciate any suggestions as to what Leo and Don could do to get their own back, thanks :)

I'm a little ill at the moment so I wanted to laugh a little, so I wrote my very first humor fic :)

Please let me know what you think ;)


	2. Planning

Disclaimer: Still don't own them!

Thanks for all of the reviews, they are all greatly appreciated! There are too many to name so it's a big thanks to all :)

* * *

"Aw, c'mon guys, Raph was the one who planned it all, not me! I was innocently dragged in. Like you were, Donny!" Mike pleaded as he backed away from his two advancing brothers. His shell hit the wall of his room and began to panic, he frantically looked around, searching for an escape but his eyes fell on his grinning brothers, for a moment he was scared, their expressions showed pure evil, Leo's more so and Mike blinked, he'd never seen them look like that!

Don stopped his approach whilst Leo continued, he pressed the palms of his hands against the wall, either side of Mike's head and leaned in close, Leo and Mike were beak to beak. Mike looked scared. Leo gave his best menacing chuckle causing Mike to gulp nervously.

"C'mon guys, please, it was Raph, he threatened me, he said that if I didn't help him he'd......Leo? C'mon please?" Mike looked frantically between his two elder brothers.

Leo moved closer still, "From what I hear, you were the one who brought the bowl of water"

"But I didn't put your hand in it, it was Donny, he....." Mike noticed Don's glare, "well it was!"

Don crossed his arms over his plastron, "And who put my hand in the bowl, Mike?"

"I.....uh, that is......uh" Mike stuttered.

"There is a way for you to redeem yourself" Leo said.

"Anything Leo, you name it! I'll do your chores for a week," he sighed at Leo's frown, "Okay, two weeks, anything Leo, please just don't play any pranks on me, please? C'mon guys"

Don watched his brother wriggle and squirm and tried everything he could to hold the rising chuckle, in the end he turned quickly and smiled, Mike noticed his shell moving slightly, his arms twitching. His attention turned back to Leo when he noticed him move.

"You're gonna help us get revenge on Raph" Leo said simply.

Mike's eyes went wide, "You're joking"

"I never joke," Leo answered, "it's your choice Mike, either you can help us, or you can wait and you'll be next on our very short hit list"

Mike stared, silent for a moment, as he contemplated Leo's words, "Raph'll kill me"

"Oh well" Leo shrugged and pulled away slowly and turned towards Don, heading for Mike's door.

"Wait, wait!" Mike said as he pushed away from the wall, "If I help you, I won't get pranked, I'm forgiven, right?"

Leo winked at Don whilst smiling then put on a serious expression before turning back to Mike, "Depends on how well you do"

Mike pondered his options before sighing and lowering his head in defeat, "Okay, okay, I'll help"

"Good" Leo responded, "When we need you, we'll let you know"

They turned and left Mike alone in his room.

* * *

As Leo pushed his bedroom door open, he gestured for Don to enter, once inside he closed the door firmly. They glanced at each other once then doubled over laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Leo chuckled, "I thought he was going to wet himself"

"Are you kidding me? I've never seen you look so menacing before! Leo you are evil" Don was having a hard time breathing through the laughter, let alone trying to talk.

"I had a hard time doing that! It didn't help when I could hear you chuckling behind me" Leo started to calm slowly.

"Mike was so scared, if you'd told him to crawl around on his hands and knees and bark like a dog, he would've right there and then" Don said.

"Yeah," Leo sighed, "Okay, one down, one to go"

"Raph isn't going to be that easy to intimidate, I don't think we could get him to agree to prank Mike" Don responded.

"I couldn't.......but you can" Leo smiled causing Don to frown.

"Do tell, dear brother, how could I convince him?"

"He hasn't seen evil Donny before" Leo was still smiling.

Don raised an eyebrow, "That's because there's no such thing as 'evil Donny'"

"Don't flatter yourself," Leo chuckled, "Look, I played 'bad turtle' on Mike, you know that won't work on Raph, so it has to be you"

Don shrugged, "I'm open to suggestions"

"Just think like Raph" Leo answered.

"Think like Raph," Don thought for a moment, "okay, get angry, throw my sai through the TV at least twice a week and curse a lot"

"You got it"

"Okay, lets do this before I change my mind"

* * *

Raphael stood by the punch bag as it swayed from a recent battering he mopped his brow with the towel around his neck, he looked up as Don came bounding in with Leo hot on his tail. Don looked angry.

"C'mon Don, it was just a joke, forget about it" Leo pleaded as he stepped in front of him.

"Leo, I swear if you get in my way again, I'm going to knock you through the wall this time instead of against it!" Don yelled.

Leo raised his hands defensively in an attempt to calm Don down but he was just in the way, Don shoved him hard and he stepped back to stop himself from falling.

Raph stared in shock at the scene before him and moved towards his two brothers, Don stopped in front of Raph and glared, then to Raph's surprise, Don growled.

"Don, what's wrong?" Raph spoke softly. Leo came up behind Don and gestured to Raph, running his hand horizontally across his neck, Raph raised an eye ridge at Leo but didn't listen to his silent signal.

"Don't try to be nice to me Raph, because we all know that you are anything but nice!" Don spat.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help okay?" Raph replied defensively.

"Trying to help?" Don mimicked, "Trying to help? Dressing me up like a baby is your way of trying to help? If it is, then you suck at being helpful"

Raph's face started to redden, Don noticed and for a brief moment he wondered if this was such a good idea.

"Don, I think you need to go cool off" Raph spat angrily.

"Do you listen when someone tells you to 'go cool off'? No. So why should I?" Don was grateful that Leo was there, this was so far away from convincing Raph to help and Raph was beginning to get a little scary.

"Look, the baby thing was just a joke Don, that's all. Why is it bothering you so much?" Raph calmed slightly but he was still angry that his brother just burst in here and started something out of nothing.

"Maybe it was just a joke to you but it was damn well more than that to me! Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? Me? I have more intelligence than all of you combined and you totally ridicule me with this.....this stupid lame stunt that could only be achieved by an under developed mind such as yours! This is the most insulting prank I've ever been subjected to!" Don spat.

Leo stepped forward, slightly fearful that this was going to turn bad but then something happened, without letting Raph respond, Don began again.

"Do you know how painful it was to see myself like that?" Don whimpered, "After everything that I have done for you, for all of you," he spun around and Leo noticed he was crying, Don turned back to Raph, "I have tried all these years to learn so much that I could help us to have a happy life here and you pull this stunt to make me feel.....inept, inadequate......do you think that I'm stupid? Do you think that I can't hurt just because I spend so much time in my lab? What is it Raph?" Don had tears streaming down his face by now.

Raph stared in shock at Don, and glimpsed at Leo to see him gesturing for Raph to comfort Don, signalling with his arms to hug him. Raph didn't want to, not with Leo there, he looked at Don to see his head hung low, his hands covering his face, shoulders shaking. Leo urged him on and Raph relented, pulling Don into an embrace.

"Don, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that it hurt that bad, we don't think that you're stupid, where would we be without you, huh?" he patted Don's shell uneasily.

"How could you and Mike do that to me? Did you plan it? I mean Mike would easily do something like this but you? Tell me it was Mike's idea, Raph. Was it him?" Don sniffed and Raph winced slightly, if Leo had been the one demanding answers Raph would have defiantly admitted guilt but Don seemed so upset.

"Yeah, Don. It was Mike" Raph answered simply, he looked at Leo who was frowning with his hands on his sides, "And me, we were both responsible"

"Would you do something for me Raph?" Don said softly.

"Depends what you want done" Raph answered.

"Would you help me get revenge on Mike?" Don spoke as he pulled away.

Raph stared for a moment then looked between Don and Leo, he pulled the prank and Don was asking for him to help prank Mike, he could walk out of this safe and sound and Mike would suffer the rebuttal, he sighed then nodded, "If it would make you feel better, then yeah, I'll help"

Don smiled and wiped away the tears, "Thanks Raph" he said quietly then turned and walked out of the room with Leo draping his arm over Don's shoulder, Raph just stared at their retreating forms, something wasn't right about this, he thought.

* * *

As he closed the door to his room again, Leo leant his shell against it and let out a breath, "Man, Donny what happened?"

Don shrugged, "I knew it wasn't working so I changed tactics, I thought he was going to hit me at one point" he chuckled a little, "Did you see his face?"

Leo covered his eyes and began to laugh lightly, "You should've seen the look he gave me when he was hugging you, it said, 'if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you' and you were laughing, I know it"

Don nodded and sat down on Leo's bed, "I had to cover my face so that he couldn't see" he chuckled, "I never thought he would agree so easily"

Leo moved over and sat next to Don, "Shows how good of an actor you are"

Don nodded, "Okay, so phase two is complete, now begins the fun"

"Now begins the fun? So what's it been so far? A teaser?" Leo asked.

Don shrugged, "If it is, then we will probably die laughing, either that or 'death by Raph'"

* * *

AN: Okay, so this story has now turned into three chapters, maybe more if I can keep this running without wearing it thin! This is where reader reviews come in, I need people to tell me if this is getting out of hand and for crying out loud, feel free to tell me to stop! :)

Once again, thank you all for the fantastic response to the first chapter!!


End file.
